Long Story Short 2
by GONNNNNNNEEEEE
Summary: Hey I'm back to say #2 is up... Drew has to be nice..OMG...this will be funny Contestshipping, GRAMMER IMPROVED, offical last chapter up on their kids
1. How it all started

LONG SHORTY SHORT NUMBER 2!!

May dares Drew to be nice for a whole DAY!! -DUN DUN DUN I worked on my grammer ppl! yay me

"I think you are so sweet May" Drew said with no expresstion on his face.

"Thanks, American Idiot" May replied.

Drew remembered last night, a shiver when down his back.

**Yay FLASHBACK!!**

_Drew and May walked into a pokemon center got room 1408 and May got the best idea._

_"Drew truth...or Dare" May smiled evily at the last part know Drew would say Dare._

_"Dare." Drew said flicking his hair, smirking, wondering what is coming next._

_" I dare you to be nice for once in you life!!" May screamed_

_"Your on. Also if I win you have to...kiss me." May flushed. _

_"Your on...Bas-tard."May said with a happy tone in her voice._

_"May? What the he.." He was cut off by May._

_"Nice Drew, happy thoughts, like unicorns!!" May shouted. "Well good night, Charlie the unicorn." May said as she drifted into slumber._

_'I wonder if i will survive.' Drew thought._

_"trust Me Drew you won't survive" May said in a freaken scary tone._

_Drew went pale._

**ENDING FLASHBACK**

**HAha now the jokes on you Drew...This one might be a little longer to type...THANK horses9284 for encouraging me to type this**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE OTHER REVEIWS PEOPLE I LOVED THEM. I WAS SUPERCALIFRAGICISTICXBEALIDOSES HAPPY!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER DREW'S POV**


	2. Drew's POV

**DREW'S POV Man this story includes not that much, oh well, May's POV will be better.**

--

"I think you are so sweet May" I said i nice as i could.

"Thanks, American Idiot" May replied

I remembered last night, a shiver went down my back.

**FLASHBACK**

_May and I walked into a pokemon center got room 1408 then out of nowhere May asked me a question._

_"Drew truth...or Dare" she said with a weird smile on her face._

_With that I wanted to see how smart she was, if she was smart, so i gave her my answer. _

_"Dare." I said flicking his hair, smirking, wondering what is coming next._

_" I dare you to be nice for once in you life!!" The crazy girl screamed. My ear started to bleed._

_A shadow covered my eyes, i replied."Your on. Also if I win you have to...kiss me." May flushed, red as her bandana._

_"Your on...Bas-tard."Said the girl I have a crush on from across the room._

_"May? What the he.." but she cut me off, seriously, I was talking oh then she calls me this._

_"Nice Drew, happy thoughts, like unicorns!!" May shouted. "Well good night, Charlie the unicorn." May said as her beathing calmed, she fell asleep. _

_I felt faint, wanting to puke._

_'I wonder if i will survive.' I thought. Then a voice from across the room came._

_"trust Me Drew you won't survive" May said in a freaken scary tone.._

_I went pale._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

May and I were walking throught the biggest mall, cut that only mall I've been too. I was forced to carry bags, pay for everything. It felt like a living hell...then something bad happened.


	3. May's POV

Enjoy

!!_**may's pov**_

"I think you are so sweet May" Drew said to me with no expresstion on his face.

"Thanks, American Idiot" I replied, smiling

I saw Drew shiver, he must be remembering last night.

**Yay FLASHBACK!!**

_Drew and I walked into a pokemon center got room 1408 and I got the best idea, ever_

_"Drew truth...or Dare" I smiled evily at the last part know Drew would say Dare. He thinks if you say truth your a wimp._

_Dare." Drew said flicking his hair, smirking, I smiled ear to ear._

_" I dare you to be nice for once in you life!!" I screamed._

_"Your on. Also if I win you have to...kiss me." I felt my face grew warm_

_"Your on...Bas-tard."I said with a happy tone in my voice._

_"May? What the he.." Before he could finish swearing I cut him off_

_"Nice Drew, happy thoughts, like unicorns!!" Ishouted. "Well good night, Charlie the unicorn." I said as I drifted into slumber._

_Drew said this out loud, probably thinking it was still in his head "'I wonder if i will survive.'"_

_"trust Me Drew you won't survive" I said in a freaken scary tone._

_I swear i saw him go pale._

**ENDING FLASHBACK**

Drew and I were walking throught the best mall in Japan. I forced Drew to carry bags,and have him pay for everything. It felt like a living I was living in heaven...then something bad happened.

!!

How did you like it?? just tell me through a review, next final chapter, Maybe ..Short story Long.. will come faster then i thought.


	4. end

OK HERE'S FINAL CHAPTER OF LSS #2

!!

Then something bad happened.

Drew pasted out on the floor all 5 bags fell to the ground.

"Drew!!" May yelled

The police came and took Drew away. May was sent to the hospital but not with Drew. May waited for hours waiting for a sign Drew would be ok. Then Nurse Joy came out saying May could see Drew.

May ran thought the hallways, crying looking for Drew's room, #1 thrid floor. She eventually found and scared to go in. But when she got in, she was suprised, Drew was ready to leave, but he had a boquet of roses in his hand.

"A say what now?" May said.

"I paid the hospital and cops so I could do this." Drew said walking closer to May.

"I was so wooried about you Drew." May yelled, then hugged Drew.

Drew lifted May face up then kissed her passionatly, his arms traveled around her waist while her arms wrapped around his neck. Drew's tougne begged for entrance, wish granted. Their tounges danced, then, they stoped for air. Both blushing like crazy.

Now a couple

!!

Drew Proposed to May both at the age of 22.

!!

Got married, both 23

!!

Misty and Ash got married

!!

Dawn and Paul got married

!!

May and Drew had their only child Haruka. Both 25

!!

Next they had son, Shuu was born, 2 years later.

!!

May-35 Drew 35

Haruka stood at the door ready to go to school, Her cute light, and dark blue salior uniform complemented her sapphire eyes. She had her fathers emerald green hair that went to mid back and she was proud to be a Hayden. She was the most popular girl in school.

Shuu who was 8, two years younger then his sister, ran down the stairs with Mom and Dad (May and Drew) In his boy's verson of the sailor uniform. His jade eyes shining, and his chocolate hair looked exactly like his father. When they walked to school with their parents they saw Paul and Dawn's daughter Hikari and their son Shinji, Hikari was like a mini verson of her mom, Shinji was a mini verson of their dad. Hikari ran up to Shuu and then Satashi came up to them, Misty and Ash's son. Then Haruka met up with Shinji then the all kids went inside, the future for them unseen for now.

!!1

it's over, that story is off my back, ok so SHORT STORY LONG is coming sooner then i thought people. so ok Look forward to more chapters for The Red Sk8ter Girl


	5. Childrens teen life

I wanted to add to this story with a piece of the teens life

I wanted to add to this story with a piece of the teens life.

May and Drew's kids: Haruka and Shuu

Dawn and Paul's kids: Shinji and Hikari

Ash and Misty's kids: Satoshi

!!

Haruka and Shinji walked into their 5th grade class. Greeted by other children, Shinji only stared at the blue eyed beauty next to him. She had her mid way green hair behind her, something you could never forget, even six years later, you still remember.

Haruka was walking into her 10th grade class. Shinji and her were still friends, but it got awkward, they would stare each other for ages, then snap back into reality, then look away flushed.

"H-hey, S-shinji." Haruka said blushing. She had on her baggy jeans and a purple turtle neck with a red half jacket, along with red sneakers. She looked like a May and Drew mix up. She walked towards him, both looking for something to get for Shuu and Hikari's birthdays that were coming up. They looked through almost every store, then they took a break to get something to eat. As they ate they both looked the other way, occasionally they would steal glances. Then Black and Sapphire clashed. They both stared both having a blush creep it's away across each face. Then a nuisance came their way.

"Yo, Sis!" Shuu exclaimed. He was holding Hikari's hand. "If you guy get married, I'm still gonna marry Hikari!" They flushed, Hikari giggled.

As they walked away. Haruka asked Shinji something, unbelievable.

"Shinji I, I love you, a lot…sorry if it sounds lame, I never liked another guy." Haruka said, totally flushed. Shinji didn't know what to say. His eyes glistened. "H-hey, I'm sorry, oh look your eyes kinda look the same color as mine, when your surprised I guess that happens."

"Only when I'm happy." He relpied. Then pressed his lips against hers, she kissed back. Her first kiss, was full of happiness. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His around her waist. They broke apart, only to have people clapping.

They flushed when they saw Hikari and Shuu come back, smirking.

"Congrats Sis, you got yourself a good one, like me." Shuu said as he kissed Hikari.

"My younger sister had a kiss before me…" Shinji said. Everyone laughed.

!!

That's it. I just wanted to add to this story. It was cute in the end though.

Oh ROZEN MAIDEN is a really good anime. Sousei-seki rules!!


End file.
